List of drow houses
Menzoberranzan Council As of 1373 DR # House Baenre: First House of Menzoberranzan. # House Barrison Del'Armgo: Second House. # House Faen Tlabbar: Third House in 1373 DR # House Xorlarrin: Fourth House. # House Mizzrym: Fifth House # House Fey-Branche: Sixth House # House Melarn: Seventh HouseJames Wyatt and Logan Bonner (August 2012). D&D Encounters Season 10: Council of Spiders, p. 7. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN N/A. # House Duskryn: Eighth House Non-council As of 1373 DR * House Agrach Dyrr: Formerly Fifth House, no longer in the Council. * House Tuin'Tarl: Formerly Seventh House, (assumed to be) currently not on council * House T'orgh * House Srune'lett * House Horlbar: Twelfth House in 1358 DR. * House Kenafin: Tenth House in 1361 DR. * House Druu'giir * House Hunzrin * House Shobalar * House Vandree * House Symryvvin * House Godeep * House Auvryndar * House Freth, Nineteenth House. * House Millithor * House Nurbonnis * House Zolond * House Despana * House Pharn * House Coloara * House Ousstyl: Fifty-second House. Deceased As of 1359 DR * House Bront'tej: Former twenty-seventh House (defeated by House Barrison Del'Armgo) * House Celofraie: Defeated by House Agrach Dyrr * House DeVir : Former fourth House (fall pre-1297 DR) * House Do'Urden : Former eighth House (fall pre-1358 DR) * House Elec'thil : Defeated by House Agrach Dyrr * House H'Kar : Former twelfth House * House Hun'ett : Former fifth House (defeated by House Do'Urden and Bregan D'aerthe) * House Masq'il'yr : Fell during the wars with House Nasadra * House Mlin'thobbyn : Defeated by House Agrach Dyrr * House Oblodra : Fell 1358 DR - 1359 DR, defeated by House Baenre * House S'sril : Became extinct because of lack of noble heirs * House Syr'thaerl : Defeated by House Agrach Dyrr * House Teken'duis : Defeated by House Baenre * House Thaeyalla ': Fell during the wars with House Nasadra * 'House X'larraz'et'soj : Defeated by House Baenre Other * House Nasadra: Exiled prior to -3843 DR * House Jaelre: Exiled prior to 1322 DR Ched Nasad The Council (1372 DR) # House Nasadra # House D'Dgttu # House Melarn # House Auvryndar # House Mylyl # House Aleandrahel # House Claddath # House Rilynt'tar # House Maerret # House Zinard # House Ousttyl # House Hlaund Non-council houses * House Teh'Kinrellz, a minor noble house. * House Zauvirr, a minor merchant house. Surviving houses (after 1372 DR) * House Teh'Kinrellz, a minor noble house. Deceased * House Teyachumet, destroyed more than a century before 1366 DR. Eryndlyn * House Yauntyrr, destroyed ca. 1362 DR.. Lesser noble and non-Menzoberranzyr houses * Asbodela * Balartyr * Bluirren * Catanzaro * Chueth'duis * Dlaen' Del'Amatar * Fael Olyphar * Hael'lrin * H'tithet * Illith'vir * Ilueph * Ilystryph * Klor'lbar * Llarabbar * Miliskeera * Neereath * Ol'il'isk * Orlzz'Hune * Ouol * Ryrrl * Shun Tahaladar * Ssh'starm * Thadalix * Tirin * Tuek'tharm * Ulutar * Urundlet * Vahadarr * Waeth del'tar * Yulaun'tlar * Yune'duis References Category:Lists Category:List of houses Category:Drow houses